


《悸动》

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我恨不得能替九界的每一个生灵来爱你，Loki。”





	《悸动》

odin宏伟的金色王座前，高大英武的仙宫王子拾阶而上，将手中的妙尔尼尔放在膝前，半跪着低头：“父亲。”

永恒之枪叩击地面的轰鸣响彻九界，Thor却抬头向王座下望了过去。他的兄弟面色冷清地站在母亲身侧，瑰绿的眼睛淡淡地对上Thor，很快又转开了。

年轻的alpha抿紧了唇，他蓄起了胡须，只有握紧的拳能显露出些许的情绪。

到底从什么时候开始的呢？Loki不再靠近Thor，而Thor身边的侍女会隐晦地提醒他要和小王子保持一些距离，不能再同床共枕，不能笑闹着捏Loki发育出腺体的后颈，也最好不要......

六个月前，刚刚成年的诡计之神在一场高烧之后分化成了Omega。

Thor丢下前线的战事赶回仙宫，只为了能亲眼看见被重病折磨到瘦脱了形的Loki。他分化成alpha时只是睡了一觉，而Loki颤抖着被他圈在怀里，乌黑的发梢被冷汗浸湿，那股冷香就这样慢慢浸透出来。

像叶面下清浅的露珠，或者是花茎上诱人的刺。这股冷香在Thor的梦里具象化，变成了让他午夜梦回时上瘾般的欲念。

他的Loki，受了白日黑夜里绵长的痛苦，却分化成了注定会被当成政治联姻工具的Omega。

Thor从未问过frigga当年嫁给Odin时，他们是否也像如今般相爱。但当Thor看见尊贵美丽的神后看着沉睡的小儿子流泪时，就已经明白了一切。

他发誓不会让Loki眼里出现同样的悲伤和落寞。

Loki低头看着自己被握住的手，所有人都崇敬期许地望向他的兄长，只有frigga温柔地安慰他。小王子勾着嘴角摇了摇头，他仍是仙宫中受欢迎的存在，那些alpha朋友们甚至比以前更喜欢他。

诡计之神总是在那些alpha里面寻找Thor的影子，蓝眼睛的，金发的，身材高大壮硕的，或者饮酒时同样会畅快大笑的样子.....

等到Loki意识到自己在做什么时，逃命般断绝了一切会和兄长单独相处的机会。他在热潮期里渴求痛苦地在被褥间翻滚，磨蹭着湿漉漉的腿根呜咽呻吟，卑劣地肖想着兄长的身体和嗓音。

“Loki.....Loki？”  
小王子猛地回过神，见鬼了一般瞪着Thor。

“矮人族的使者送来了宝物，我要亲自去冰霜森林猎一头巨鹿作为回礼。”Thor微微低着头，所有的傲气和莽撞都在Loki面前收敛，甚至算得上小心翼翼，“brother......我们很久没有一起狩猎过了。”

“我更愿意帮母后整理草药，”Loki毫不犹豫地拒绝了，袍角不惊地转身消失在了阿萨宫殿无尽的回廊尽头，“你是载誉而归的战神，一头巨鹿应当不在话下，brother。”

如果Loki哪怕只是回头一秒，他都会看见自己如同旭日朝阳般的兄长，周身涌动着潮水般的孤寂和失落。

因为他，也只有他。

“Thor甚至没有注意到您的头痛症，mother。”Loki抱着书籍耐心地编号，挺拔高挑的身影穿梭在墨香浓郁的书架之间，“他只知道上阵杀敌，然后带着一身伤向父王邀功。”

“为什么不和他一起去冰霜森林呢？”frigga笑着摸了摸小儿子削瘦的面颊，哪怕分化成了Omega，Loki的五官也是棱角分明的漂亮，丝毫不显得柔弱，“Thor很在意你，我好几次看见他徘徊在你的宫殿外。”

“Thor送来了羊奶和金露干酪，他很爱我，”frigga接过了Loki手中的书，“我想他也十分爱你，Loki。”

“可我们走上了两条不同的路，mother。”小王子垂下了眼帘，心脏却咚咚狂跳了起来。Thor当然爱他，他们曾是亲密无间的兄弟，可这样的爱满足不了贪婪自私的诡计之神。

Loki心里的那股暗火快要把自己逼疯了，他不想将Thor也一起点燃。

“也许你就是他的路，my son。”frigga抱着书走远了，状似无意地将一句担忧遗落在Loki耳边，“Thor不像你熟识九界的万千植株，可别误食了冰霜森林里的毒果。”

“吁。”Thor勒紧了缰绳，胯下的神马不安地躁动。他跟随巨鹿的蹄印深入森林腹地，似乎闯进了凶兽的领地。诡谲的鸣叫从四面八方传过来，无数双橙黄幽亮的眼睛从树梢后出现时，年轻的王子暗叫糟糕。

这些尖牙利齿的赤猴很难缠，如果前仆后继地扑上来，不死也会被咬掉好几块肉。

金绿色的光束突然从Thor的身后射来，淡红的血雾从剧烈晃动的树林间升腾了起来。暴动的赤猴瞬间被消灭了一半，而Thor挥动着妙尔尼尔高高跃起，雷霆万钧间狂风四起。

“Loki！”alpha抹了一把脸，大笑着向不远处骑着马的少年扬起了手，“我就知道你会来！” “杀几只猴子都那么大阵仗，”Loki因为快马加鞭而有些气喘，面颊红红地看着Thor走近，用指腹掉了自己鼻尖被焦黑枝丫蹭上的污渍，“你还真是张扬啊，brother。”

Thor没说话，掌心下的皮肤细腻冰凉，他已经不记得有多久没有触碰过Loki了。

先红着脸退开的是小王子，他的马鞍是特制的，分化后的Omega私处敏感柔软，受不了坚硬粗糙的皮革。Loki率先顺着巨鹿踪迹追了过去，等到暴风雪突然肆虐时，他才发现自己已经和Thor走散了。

狼啸声远远传来，受惊的马匹嘶鸣着把Omega甩了下来，无头苍蝇般奔远了。

该死.....Loki被狂风吹得睁不开眼睛，他的腿摔脱节了，痛得支撑不了用魔法保护自己，蜷缩在白茫茫的冰霜雪地里渐渐失去了意识。

不远处，随着Thor四处征战的神马被安抚了下来，翕动着鼻翼替它焦心的主人寻找蛛丝马迹。Thor找到Loki时他快要被冻僵了，alpha将他裹在了怀里，甚至顶着风雪脱下冷硬的战甲，只为了Loki能够汲取到自己的体温。

“撑住！Loki，看着我.....”Thor的声音开始发抖，他向Odin祈祷，向任何还能想起姓名的神明祈祷，“我带你回家，你安全了......”

他不能失去Loki，这一刻Thor的心声前所未有的清晰。Loki绝对不能离开他， 无论是病痛，矛盾，还是作为王族Omega既定的宿命。

小王子醒来时，猎人木屋中燃烧着温暖的篝火。Loki翻身时捂着腿根呻吟出声，Thor的马鞍太硬了，那里又痛又痒，也许已经变得红肿。

“Loki，你醒了？”小王子还能饿得下床吃烤兔，Thor一直绷紧的心弦松了下来，“我们被这场暴雪困住了，也许要过几天才能走出森林。”

“唔.....嗯。”刚刚解冻的小蛇还有些迟钝，alpha热烈温和的信息素让Loki莫名依赖，以至于他默许了Thor的靠近，“有没有酒？我还是冷。”

“我用火暖了暖，慢点喝。”Thor在Loki捧着酒囊小口吞咽时捏了捏他的后颈，Omega浑身像蹿了电流般一阵酥麻，呛得咳嗽了起来，眼圈烧得通红地看他。

“不用...咳咳！我.....Thor.....”Thor把Loki抱进了怀里，像小时候他身边那样拍着他的后背，Loki浑身发软地想挣扎着爬起来，却被兄长的下一句话惊得大脑一片空白。

“Loki，你愿不愿意让我做你的alpha？”

Thor疯了，Loki脑袋沉甸甸地趴在兄长怀里想，看来这场暴风雪把他的脑子给冻傻了，虽然他本来就不大聪明。

“Loki，”执拗的alpha又说了一遍，温热的气息扑散在小王子的颈窝，“我们能不能一辈子都在一起？”

“......我是你的弟弟，”Loki终于把自己从兄长的怀抱里捞了出来，舔着干裂的嘴唇打量Thor，“虽然不大乐意，但我们这辈子本来就摆脱不了对方。”

想和Thor春宵一度的神女数不胜数，九界都已经见识过他作为雷霆战神的英姿。如果Loki只能成为Thor的无数Omega之一，还不如占着兄弟这个唯一的名号继续和他作对。

“好好回答我，Loki。”但今天的Thor见鬼地格外聪明，他没有理睬Loki打太极般的废话，单刀直入，“你愿不愿成为我此生唯一的Omega？”

我的兄弟，我的爱人，我的朋友.....成为我的一切。

好吧。Loki被Thor欣喜地吻住时，还在盘算怎么和frigga解释自己翘了早课。但他的确答应了Thor，“唯一”就是他想要的。

Thor当然只能是他的，必须是他的。

alpha的掌心干燥温热，Loki紧张得发抖，他的兄长突然变成了伴侣，强壮的手臂和胸膛几乎抱得他快要窒息。Thor也同样紧张，他以为自己会碰壁碰得头破血流，而Loki居然就这样答应了他的求爱。

“别怕，Loki.....”Thor的吻落在小王子的脖颈和锁骨，最后还是含住了Omega的薄唇。他莽撞地撬开了Loki的牙关，银舌头也灵活地缠了上来，他的弟弟从来都要强好胜。

“呃嗯！嗯.....”Loki条件反射地向上蹿了蹿，Thor摸到了他隐秘脆弱的穴口，那里被alpha的信息素刺激得已经微微湿润，但显然还不足以容纳他兄长的性器。

god.....Loki抓揉着Thor的金发仰起了头，脖颈拉伸出撩人的弧度。alpha的手指更粗，和他自己抚慰抠弄时完全不同。Thor吮吸啃咬着Omega胸口的软肉，Loki身上覆盖着匀称的肌肉，这比纯粹的瘦弱更让他钟爱。

“bro....哈呃....”Loki被扩张到了两指，他湿透了，一切比梦里的更加疯狂，“够了...唔....” “我想还不够，Loki。”Thor伏在Omega耳边低沉地笑，Loki是他的了，他们会是九界最忠诚幸福的爱侣，“自己摸摸看，嗯？”

Loki咬着唇握住了alpha胀硬的性器，“这不公平....”他印象中Thor的尺寸是和自己差不多的，但现在粗长得有些夸张。Thor终于抽出了手指，沉下腰抵住了Loki湿软的穴口，分开穴口的嫩肉慢慢推进。

对于年轻的alpha来说控制欲望并不容易，贵族们甚至更希望有一个经验丰富的Omega来陪自己度过初夜。但这对兄弟只有彼此，喘息着凝视彼此眼中青涩却坚定的爱意。

Loki在Thor刚刚顶进前端时就疼得闷哼了起来，他的胯骨很窄，对于神族而言身体还不算完全成熟，alpha哥哥又太大了。“慢点，Thor....”Loki抖着嗓子呜咽，“你出来一点，再进去.....哈呃....”

Thor粗喘着绷紧了肌肉贲发的脊背，他疯狂地想撞进这个深窄的小洞，但Loki在他身下疼得哆嗦。Thor半进半出地继续开拓Omega的身体， Loki主动吻住他，鼻音柔软地轻哼。

“Loki....loki....”alpha的性器肏进一半时，Loki已经高潮了好几次，他实在太敏感了，Thor摆动着腰杆大开大合地抽插了起来，每一下都能顶到比之前更深的地方，“哈....你真软真紧....”

“闭嘴！唔...呃嗯！”Loki缠紧了兄长劲瘦的腰杆，让他带着自己起伏颠簸，Thor终于用蛮力把整根肉刃都干了进去，爽得直接射了出来。

他们汗津津地抱在一起接吻，Loki哑着嗓子抱怨Thor，在alpha托着他的腰重新律动起来时却呻吟着缠了上去。

Thor被柔韧的肉壁紧咬着吮吸，头皮发麻地跟随本能一下下往里顶，Loki的眼神涣散了开来，尾音颤抖着叫他哥哥，像儿时做错事了般娇憨又狡猾。

他们做错了么？Thor抱着Loki扭动迎合的身体痴缠，他不知道也不愿去想。Omega被抱到了alpha的胯上，于是摆动着腰杆吞吐肉刃，Thor按着Loki的脖颈吻他，用力摁着Omega的腰窝把他钉在自己的阴茎上肏干。

Loki的生殖腔在后入的时候被Thor顶开了，小而细窄的一个口，勾引着alpha将它征服浇灌。Omega被压得跪趴在兄长红色的披风上，抽噎着承受不知是今晚第几次高潮，把昂贵细腻的布料射得泥泞不堪。

“瞧瞧你都做了什么，小骗子。”Thor试了几次都没顶进生殖腔，于是退出了Loki的身体让他面对自己。Omega已经完全瘫软了，轻喘着用湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着Thor打算干什么。

“我要标记你，Loki。”Thor一字一句地在诡计之神耳边宣告，“然后占领你的最深处，让你为我诞下子嗣。” 他咬破了那个凸起红肿的腺体，Loki嘶哑地尖叫了一声，随即就被排山倒海的欲望淹没。

“进来，brother.....操我.....嗯！”Loki几乎咬烂Thor的肩膀，而他确信自己也快被疯狂的alpha肏烂了。年轻紧致的生殖腔吮吸着alpha开始成结胀大的顶端，Thor按着抽噎呜咽的Loki又深顶了几十下，终于被结卡死在了Omega的身体里。

“你太棒了，Loki.....我愿意死在你怀里，就在此刻.....”Thor气喘吁吁地深吻他的爱人，浓稠的精液填满了Loki的小腹，他甚至能感觉到自己的腔壁在被一股股热流浇灌，痉挛的小腿将披风拖曳出旖旎的皱痕。

“我喜欢你现在的味道，”Thor打算先休息一会儿，耍赖般趴在Loki身上犯懒，半勃的性器依旧埋在Omega松软的肉穴里，“像又酸又辣的梅子酒，我能喝上九天都不醉。”

“你醉酒惹出的麻烦可不少，哥哥。”Loki捧着Thor毛茸茸的面颊轻笑，他爱极了Thor身上阳光和汗水混杂的味道，还有他性感到能杀人的胸肌，“现在呢，准备把你冻得半死不活的弟弟睡到怀孕。”

“希望我们的孩子不会遗传你颠倒黑白的毛病。”Thor含着Loki喋喋不休的唇又挺动了起来，Omega恨恨地踹了他一脚，毫无办法地酥软了下来，“省着点抱怨的力气，暴风雪起码还要下整整三天。”

三天？！

“操你的，Thor，嗯啊！你这个混蛋......”Loki讨厌自己一激动就流眼泪的毛病，捶着床板用哭腔吼他，“你滚出去！我反悔了.....呃嗯......嗯！”

“是你在含着我，Loki。”Thor学坏的速度比谁都快，他突然停下了，于是Omega被肏熟的软肉饥渴地裹紧了alpha的阴茎，殷勤地吮吸收缩，“哭什么，我动都没动....嗯？”

Loki难耐地呜咽了一声，微张的唇似乎呢喃了什么，羞耻得浑身哆嗦。Thor偏过头非要他清清楚楚地再说一遍，不轻不重地揉捏着Omega腰上的嫩肉撩拨他。

“动一动，Thor......”Loki自暴自弃地搂住了兄长的脖颈，他被肏得合不拢腿，然而还有三天够自己受的，“最好他妈的操晕我，brother。”

于是他惊恐地看着雷霆之神唇边勾起了堪称狰狞的笑，下一刻就被alpha深而重的快速肏干顶得失声。Loki终于体会到Thor用全力干他是如何恐怖的场面，alpha甚至不用任何技巧和姿势，就能把他又痛又爽得连续推向高潮。

“等、啊！Tho...呃嗯！哈.....”Loki终于被翻了个面，头晕目眩地抱着枕头挨操，他一乱动就会被Thor咬着后颈教训，alpha坚硬的胯骨挤压得他臀部完全变形，柔软饱胀的胸脯也被揉捏得快要没了知觉。

Loki哭着求Thor让他休息一会儿，他的兄长像梳理毛发的雄狮般慢条斯理地抱着他索吻。Omega抖抖缩缩地张开嘴，温顺地让Thor舔吻过口腔里的每个角落。

诡计之神累得昏睡了过去，迷迷糊糊地被顶醒时整个世界都在晃动。Loki分不清是梦境还是真实，呢喃着“brother”被alpha架起了腿，Thor凝视着他的目光深情到不真实，但身体里强悍的力量和温度又无比清晰。

“我爱你，”这场疯狂的少年情事果真持续了三天，Thor的告白无数次烙印在Loki心口，“我恨不得能替九界的每一个生灵来爱你，Loki。”

Loki抱着他强大又脆弱的兄长，他们都在这条路上摸爬滚打着靠近彼此，都害怕找不到彼此的手。

但管他呢，诡计之神趴在Thor呼吸平缓的胸口沉沉睡了过去，这家伙是我的了，谁也抢不走。

明日清晨他们将启程回家，frigga会在Asgard等着她的儿子们。也许宣布他们的伴侣关系会有些波折，但过不了多久，Thor和Loki就会手足无措地迎来他们的第一个子嗣。

Asgard在等待年轻的君王渐渐长成，它静静凝视着每一位神祇的漫长生命。odinson是命运多桀的一代，艰苦的战事连绵了数千年，连神后Loki都上了战场，用继承自母亲的强大魔法和神王并肩作战。

他们的后代在九界各处都声名赫赫，而美丽亘古的Asgard就像Thor和Loki成婚那日宣誓的那样，永不湮灭。


End file.
